


[完结]无JC拆卸之记忆（漂翼/锁翼）

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 拆卸 - Freeform, 死锁, 漂移, 漂翼, 锁翼, 飞翼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]无JC拆卸之记忆（漂翼/锁翼）

飞翼听到身后的推拉门有响动。他依旧没动，懒懒地倚在阳台栏杆上，任凭晚风吹过装甲缝隙，留下细碎的呼啸声。  
一双有力的臂膀从背后圈住了他。尖尖的头雕埋进他的后颈。  
“漂移。”  
“你生气了吗，飞翼？”  
“没有。”  
“我不该……我不该那样说，是我不好。”漂移闷闷地说着，鼻尖在飞翼脖颈传感器上蹭了蹭。  
年轻的骑士觉得后面一阵痒，就像一只小手在拨弄他的电线一样。  
“漂移，我没有生气。真的。”  
“阿翼，我以后都听你的。”漂移换了称呼，语气里带上了点尾音上扬。  
在飞翼听来，他竟然产生一种漂移在撒娇的错觉。  
“好了，关于小火种的名字的问题，讨论到此为止。”飞翼转过身，看向漂移的金色光镜里带了点笑意。“太晚了，外面有风，我们回屋吧。”  
漂移嗯了一声，机体却丝毫未动。他再次凑近飞翼的脖颈，有意无意地轻咬了一口管线。  
“漂移。”飞翼知道漂移想要什么。他环住漂移的腰，回应着他的气息。“回去吧。”  
可是漂移似乎有了新的主意。

尖尖的牙齿咬在飞翼的脖颈上，漂移耐心地品尝着那里的能量管线。他的力道足够轻，轻到让飞翼只能感觉到些微的疼痛，却又在迅速涌起的快感中被消磨殆尽。  
“漂移，下面……会有人经过的……”飞翼趴在阳台扶手上，阳台上的夜灯暖暖地照在他的机体上，渗出了一层薄薄的冷凝液，闪着奇异的光芒，把他笼罩在迷人的光彩中。  
下面偶尔会有TF经过，也偶尔能听到不太清的说话声。  
“那你可要小心了，别让他们抬头发现你。”漂移神态自若地舔舐着飞翼的音频接收器，顺手拆掉他的对接面板。  
“啊……”飞翼的腿间猛地一颤，膝轴承顶在栏杆之间。他竭力控制着自己的稳定器，双手用力嵌进那些金属中。  
“阿翼。”漂移的舌尖沿着飞翼的颈部管线一条条舔过，手指摸到飞翼的下巴，掰过飞翼的面甲。  
“漂移？”飞翼的光镜里带着点湿润的颜色。  
漂移抬头，自然而然地吻上飞翼的唇角，双唇缱绻地摩擦，陶醉一般地攫取恋人的甜蜜。  
飞翼想转过身来抱住漂移，毕竟他现在是背对着他，这个姿势他们很少用过，飞翼不太习惯。但是漂移已经放开了他的嘴唇，转而专心地用嘴唇爱抚起他的后颈。颈间的传感器被漂移的舌尖浸染得湿漉漉的，连快感都像是放大了几百倍。  
飞翼的头雕向后仰去，脖颈处露出更大的空间给漂移。那条熟悉的舌头在他的脖颈上游移，时而舔吻时而轻咬，带给飞翼一阵酥麻的震颤。  
“坏孩子。”飞翼轻笑起来，漂移总是对这种小游戏乐此不疲，他似乎特别喜欢看飞翼在他身下扭动迎合的样子。  
“坏孩子。”漂移重复了一遍，似乎对飞翼的话十分受用。他的手指在前面抚摸着飞翼的胸甲，光滑的金属涂层下隐藏着只有他才见过的精密线路。  
飞翼的引擎声已经盖过了漂移。作为被拆方，飞翼总是比漂移更快地有机体反应。他的引擎发出渴望的声音，双腿向后贴紧漂移的双腿，发出毋庸置疑的邀请。  
漂移当然乐于看到飞翼的热情。但是现在还没到时机。  
他的手指向下探到飞翼的腿间，在胯部与大腿之间的缝隙里抠弄。那里是飞翼的敏感带，里面的电线只要轻轻拨弄，就能让红白色的飞机发疯。漂移舔弄着飞翼背甲下的金属丝，指尖刺激着飞翼的大腿根部，揉捏着里面熟悉的线路，时不时释放出一点微小的电流来，然后欣赏飞翼因为这小小的刺激而不断扭动，面甲醺红的样子。  
“漂移，不要闹了，快点进来……”飞翼的声音小得几乎听不见。  
漂移从容地舔上飞翼的肩甲。“我还以为你很喜欢呢。”  
粗糙的手指忽然按上飞翼的外置传感节点，随后重重地一掐。  
飞翼几乎立刻就要叫起来。  
漂移适时地把自己的手指伸进了飞翼的嘴里。  
“嘘。”漂移在飞翼接收器边轻轻吹了口气。  
如果这个时候飞翼回头看的话，他会发现，漂移原本蓝色的光学镜头已经变了颜色。  
血色的殷红逐渐淹没了他。  
飞翼的传感节点被漂移牢牢地捏住，想发泄却无从出口。他带着一点哭腔蹭了蹭身后人的胸甲，希望他能停止对自己的戏弄。  
“漂移，不要这样……”  
“别叫那个名字，他不过是个懦夫而已。”身后传来了更加低沉的声音。  
“你……你是？”飞翼忽然一惊，所有的神智立刻回到处理器。  
“不是吗？有这么销魂的接口在，那个家伙居然只是跟你调情？”死锁毫不掩饰下流的语气。  
“放开我！漂移在哪儿？”飞翼奋力挣扎起来，如果是打斗，他有信心把死锁揍进墙里。  
但是死锁已经飞快地把膝盖卡进飞翼的双腿之间。他按着飞翼的后背，毫不犹豫地将对接设备捅进了飞翼的通道里。  
没有充分润滑的通道猛地被插入，巨大的金属管几乎要把他的内壁撕裂。飞翼金色的光镜里蒙上一层水雾，手指紧紧地抠住栏杆。  
“你们喜欢在阳台上做吗？这是不是小情趣？”死锁抱住飞翼的腰，奖励地摩挲着飞机背后的机翼，粗暴地捏着上面敏感的线路。  
“那个家伙总算有点进步了，我该夸夸他不是吗？”坚硬的凶器开始在紧窄的内壁里冲撞起来，肆意侵犯着他被捧在手心里的自尊。  
“你们总是在卧室，总是那张床，不嫌烦吗？你们不知道厨房沙发和清洗室里对接有多棒吗？当然，阳台也不错，哦，我的骑士小婊子(my cavalry whore)，你可别叫出声来。”  
飞翼被迫趴在栏杆上，臀部高高地翘起。他的嘴里含着死锁的手指，除了呻吟一句话也说不出来。接口被肆意抽插着，飞翼丝毫感觉不到这个霸天虎的怜惜，润滑液也无法分泌更多，干涩带来的钝痛像一把小刀一样，随着死锁的输出管的肆虐侵蚀着他柔软的内壁。而外置节点依然被死锁捏在手里，粗糙的指节剐蹭着那些最柔弱的金属片，他的全身线路都绷了起来，电流顺着神经线向处理器里窜去，带着过高的温度和电火花，几乎让他的大脑模块因为高热而陷入瘫痪。  
“老实说你这样我也不喜欢，别以为霸天虎都是粗暴不堪的。”死锁摇了摇头，放慢了速度，再次舔上飞翼的接收器。“告诉你个小秘密吧，虽然我不确定你是不是知道。”  
飞翼扭过头，湿润的光镜无神地盯着他。  
“温柔点看我好吗？我和他是一样的。”死锁耸了耸肩，“虽然现在插着你的人是我，但是保不齐漂移这时候也在看着我们呢。就像你每次和他对接，我都在他身体里看着你们一样。”  
飞翼猛地瞪大了光镜，一股巨大的羞耻感席卷了他的全部感官。他甚至听到自己的换气扇忽然加大了功率，接口处溢出了粘腻的液体，因为羞耻而带来的抽搐让他的内壁开始收缩。  
“这就对了。”死锁开心地亲了亲飞翼的面甲，专心地快速抽动起来。  
“不，住手……”飞翼终于发出了他对死锁的第一个词，但是霸天虎压根没有任何停顿。  
死锁的经验比漂移丰富太多了。作为霸天虎高阶军官，死锁对于如何调动起被压制的拆卸对象的G点显然轻车熟路。他向下摸索，抱住飞翼的大腿，强迫它们分得更开，好能迎接他更大的冲击。飞翼全身上下只有扶着栏杆的双手作为借力点，机体重量全部倒在背后的死锁身上，两个机体相连的对接设备成为唯一的支撑。死锁故意放开手，飞翼顿时被钉在了死锁的输出管上，而凶器则一路长驱直入，狠狠地顶上了他的能源镜。  
“不！……”飞翼发出一声混合着痛楚和快感的呻吟，随后就被死锁掰过面甲，重重地亲了上去。  
霸天虎从来不会怜香惜玉，死锁只会变本加厉。他用力啃咬着飞翼的嘴唇，带着甜腥味的能量液从飞翼唇角流了下来，又被死锁全数舔舐掉。他的舌头洗刷着飞翼口腔里的一切，带着霸道的脾性掠夺他能得到的一切。接口里的抽插也更加快速，死锁毫无节制地撑开飞翼精巧的内壁褶皱，电流在管身和内壁的摩擦中越积越多，源源不断的热量直冲飞机的处理器。  
飞翼紧咬着双唇，他的头雕几乎碰到了栏杆上，头部放低使得下身越发被抬高，炽热的高温灼烧着他的处理器，也淹没了他所剩不多的理智。  
死锁感受到飞翼的接口开始有规律的收缩，他也不再恋战，巨大的圆形头部冲进通道最里端，顶上次级油箱的入口，那片薄薄的金属片已经不堪一击。入口边缘处的传感神经丛发出剧烈的警示，提示即将进入一轮过载，滚烫的对接液即将被灌入油箱。  
来自一个不是漂移的机体。  
但他又是漂移。  
飞翼模模糊糊地想着，处理器里浮现出漂移第一次亲吻他的样子。  
“飞翼，飞翼，那边有流星，快许愿！”漂移像幼生体一样兴奋地指着天边。  
飞翼温和地笑着，闭起光镜准备许愿。  
忽然感觉到嘴唇上覆盖了另一个温度。一个冰凉的，带着些许生涩和勇气的亲吻。  
飞翼没有打开光镜，在漂移抱住他的时候，年轻的骑士主动加深了这个吻。  
漂移，给我回来。快点回来。  
处理器里的警示框越来越多，装甲，神经线，电路，齿轮，传感器，节点，每一处都在快感的漩涡里挣扎着。飞翼已经分不清背后的人到底是谁。  
在最后一波高热到来之前，死锁猛地咬住了飞翼的肩甲。机体的痛感立刻忠实地传递给处理器。本来飞翼所有的感觉都已经集中在自己的通道里面了，肩甲上突然传来的痛感直冲向混沌一片的大脑模块，飞翼呻吟着尖叫着迎来了过载。  
“哇哦，居然流出来了，我有射进去这么多吗？”死锁缓缓地抽出自己的输出管，看着流了一地的液体，由衷地赞美自己。  
飞翼靠在栏杆上，慢慢平复自己的置换。金色的光镜平静地盯着死锁。  
死锁也回以一个不怀好意的笑。“漂移真有福气。”  
也不知道他是夸漂移呢还是夸自己呢。  
飞翼直起机体，慢慢抬起手。  
“死锁……是吧？”  
“嗯，是我啊。”死锁笑得特别高兴。  
飞翼用尽全身力气，狠狠地冲那个熟悉的面甲上来了一拳。

漂移在一片钝痛中上线了。最后的记忆停留在他亲吻飞翼的肩甲上，可是为什么现在觉得面甲好痛？  
“飞翼？”看着身边还未充电的恋人，漂移不解地问。“你干嘛用锁链绑着我？”  
“霸天虎play很好玩是吗？”  
“什么play?”漂移疑惑地说，随后忽然意识到了什么，手腕的锁链发出金属撞击声。“是不是那个混蛋来了？”  
飞翼盯着他，像是在确定他说得到底是不是真话。  
“告诉我，那个混蛋对你做了什么？”漂移觉得自己如果没绑着的话，大概就直接照自己火种舱来一拳了。  
“他做了你想做的事。”飞翼淡淡地说。  
漂移的记忆扇区层层叠叠涌起了另一幅画面。画面里，他舔舐着飞翼的接收器，把飞翼压在阳台上狠命操弄，握着飞翼的节点坏心地揉捏，在过载来临的一刻狠狠地咬住了飞翼的肩甲。他甚至清楚地听到自己在飞翼接收器边说着那些dirty talk。  
一些奇怪的，令他面甲红火种跳的感觉从火种里蔓延开来。  
这不是他的记忆。  
却又清清楚楚是他的记忆。  
我就是你。  
你永远也摆脱不了我。  
我们是一样的。  
飞翼没有错过漂移面甲上这些变幻莫测堪称丰富的表情。许久，他忽然解开了漂移的锁链，躺在床上。“我累了，睡吧。”  
漂移立刻像八爪章鱼一样攀了上来。  
“飞翼，你看，我还没做……”  
“你做了。”飞翼想也没想地拒绝了漂移。  
“那是他，不是我！”漂移哀嚎。  
“我不管，我只认机体。”飞翼扭过去，不理漂移。  
漂移看着飞翼的后背，忽然有了主意。

四个塞时之后。  
飞翼筋疲力尽地趴在床上说：“漂移，快点从我背上下来，我累了……”  
漂移假装没听到。  
“你们两个怎么都喜欢从背后！”飞翼怒了。  
“他也是？不行，我得再多做一次！”  
“你是小孩子吗？这有什么好比的！你们不是一样的吗！”  
“那也不行！……飞翼，把后挡板翘起来一点……”  
“滚开！……”


End file.
